A Summer of Chaos Reboot
by Cytherean
Summary: Whilst spending the summer as a camp counsellor, Penny makes decisions that will change everything. This is a reboot of the story written by catluver9999.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : The contents of this chapter are the work of the author catluver9999,**

 **A/N: I decided to continue this abandoned story all additional chapters will be my interpretation.**

CHAPTER 1

Penny's heart was racing, as she waved goodbye to her boyfriend , Leonard as he left her here after coming all the way the Cleveland Ohio with her leaving her at Camp Woodledge a camp for both boy and girl scouts. She had accepted a job here as a cam counselor there . This would be her home sweet home for the next three months.

Well, _at least this will be better than waitressing at the Cheesecake Factory ._ She thought to herself as she dragged her luggage to her assigned campsite, Maple Forest.

She headed over to the counsellors cabin, which looked more like a 5 star hotel room anything you'd expect to see at a girl scout camp. The cabin had bunk beds , a flat screen HD TV a ceiling fan, electricity . There was even a mini-fridge stocked with various non-alcoholic beverages . This was going to heaven .

"This place is amazing!" Penny exclaimed .

"I know! It's unbelievable " one of the other counsellors commented .

"I'm Emily " the girl said "What's your name?".

"I'm Penny". she answered

"I like that name , I have a younger sister named Penny, Is this your first summer working here?".

"Yeah, it is" Penny responded.

"That's cool, This is my 4th year as a counsellor here. What made you decide to come here?".

"Well", Penny replied , " I was a waitress at The Cheesescake Factory in L.A. But I made almost no money, and i also wanted a break from the dreadful heat".

"Oh wow, that sounds crappy" Emily responded.

Penny nodded her head in agreement, as the two girls made there way to the pavilion where the other counsellors and campers were gathered. The counsellors all picked out funny camp names for themselves. Penny decided on Lenny , a combination of her and Leonard's names.

The other three counsellors in her group were Emily (Bubbles) , Simone (Ocean), and Meg (Nutmeg).

The counsellors and girls headed over to the pool, where the girls all took in the swimming test. Penny chuckled as she watched the girls take the swimming test. It was pretty ridiculous. They had to do 10 jumping jacks in the shallow end, swim the front crawl in the middle end and finally in the deep end, they had to sing a song ( Jingle Bells) while treading water. When the girls were done with the swimming test , everyone headed over to the dining hall for dinner, which was taco pizza and salad.

Dessert was frozen yogurt and they had a table filled with an assortment of toppings for people to mix there treats. The group Penny was with was called Coaster Heroes . It was for girls and boys in grade 8 through 12. The group would be going to Kings Island. Penny thought that was fun because she liked amusement parks . She had brought along a souvenir photo of her Leonard, Howard and Bernadette on one of the rollercoasters at Disney Land to place by her beside. She sighed as she gazed longingly at the photo of her and her friends, and drifted off to sleep.

...

CHAPTER 2

Penny was awakened by the sound of her phone buzzing. She had 3 text messages , several misses calls and a voicemail message , all from Leonard. She checked her watch it was only 3 am, obviously NOT an appropriate time to texting.

She reluctantly read the texts from Leonard.

1st text: **Hey sweetie, I miss you so much. It's just not the same here without you. I wrote you a letter , it should arrive in 2 or 3 days XOXO.**

2nd text: **How is camp going so far?. Have you made any new friends? Promise me you won't get involved with any other guys . Okay?.**

3rd text: **Penny?. Are you mad at me?.**

She deleted all 3 texts, turned off her phone and went back to sleep.

She wished her possessive , needy boyfriend would leave her alone and get over his trust issues.

The next morning, Penny and the other counsellors and the campers woke to the sound of the camp bell. Today, the Coaster Heroes would be going to Cedar Point and staying overnight at one of the resorts there. She purposely left her phone behind at camp, and headed off Cedar with the rest of the group. She wasn't going to let Leonard ruin her fun.

When the group arrived at Cedar Point, they split up into two groups. The people who wanted to ride all the crazy roller coasters were in one group. There were two girl counsellors and two guy counsellors with each group.

"Hey", one of the guy counsellors said, walking over to Penny. "I'm Tigger...well, Tigger is my camp name . My real name is Ryan, What's your name?".

"My name is Penny", she answered "But my camp name is Lenny".

"That's cute I like that" Ryan said as he grabbed Penny's hand, " You're beautiful ans smart and everything i've ever wanted in a girl". He added.

Penny's heart skipped a beat, _Is this guy trying to flirt with me?_ She thought to herself. _I have a boyfriend , i should probably tell him that._

But it was too late. She was already starting to fall in love with Ryan. She knew cheating was wrong. But this guy seemed more caring , and less pushy and needy than Leonard.

Penny and Ryan rode the Top Thrill Dragster, The Mean Streak, and a few of the other roller coasters. Then Ryan bought her an ice cream sundae, topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and sprinkles.

"I really like you " Penny said to Ryan, as they were watching the sunset and walking along the beach.

"I like you too" Ryan said, as he leaned over to kiss Penny on the cheek. Her heart fluttered.

That night after the group had checked into there hotel room, Penny wrote a letter to Leonard. She knew he would be mad if she didn't write him at all.

 **Dear Leonard,**

 **How are you doing? I'm doing fine. The group I am in charge of this week is The Coaster Heroes . I've met some nice people and the kids in the group are all well behaved.**

 **I met a cute guy, Ryan and he seems nice , don't worry though we're just friends . Nothing is going on between us.**

 **I miss you and hope to hear from you soon**

 **Love Penny.**

She turned off the light closed her eyes and drifted peacefully off to sleep.

...

CHAPTER 3

The next morning , Penny awoke and found a folded piece of paper under the door, she picked it up .

 **Dear Penny**

 **Last night was amazing , here's my number if you'd like to call me sometime : 216-123-4567**

 **XOXO**

 **Ryan.**

Penny smiled to herself as she put the note in her pocket.

After a quick breakfast, the group piled into the camp van and drove away. Penny and Ryan snuggled up against each other during the entire ride back to camp.

When they got back to the campsite , Penny plopped onto her bed and quickly checked her phone. She had 10 missed calls and about 25 texts all from Leonard. Beyond frustrated , Penny quickly stepped outside to call Bernadette she picked up on the first ring.

"Penny sweetie are you okay?" she asked sounding panicked.

"No I'm not okay!". Penny replied sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry to hear that , what's bothering you? " . asked Bernadette

"Leonard has been pestering me to no end with texts and phone calls! He's being overly clingy and possessive and it's driving me insane! Penny angrily shouted.

"That would get on my nerves too", admitted Bernadette "What are you going to do?".

"Well" Penny sighed "What i'd like to do is break up with him, but i know that would piss him off to no end . and plus i met this cute guy Ryan, he's one of the other counsellors who works at the camp.

"Ooh you naughty girl". Bernadette said laughing heartily "You know you're allowed to break up with Leonard if you want to. besides he's going to find out about this other guy eventually".

"True " Penny replied "I guess i probably should tell Leonard " She said goodbye to Bernadette and went back inside the cabin, she quickly texted Leonard.

 **I think we should break up for awhile".**

Within a minute he texted back.

 **"Why?".**

Penny typed back

 **"I just think we should , do i have to give a reason ?".**

 **"You've been seeing another guy haven't you!?".**

Penny didn't respond .

 **"Are you cheating on me?".**

She ignored that message too , he had already found out she was cheating on him . But Penny was too tired to care. After all Leonard had kind of cheated on her with Sheldon's female assistant Alex . This was Penny's way of getting revenge on Leonard.

Penny got her phone and wrote a quick message to Bernadette.

 **Dear Bernadaette ,**

 **Leonard found out i don't know how but he found out , you and Amy should come visit me some weekend , i miss you both very much!.**

 **Sincerely ,**

 **Penny.**

Just as she was about to doze off for the night there was a knock on her door , it was one of the campers , Samantha "Come in". Penny responded.

"Can i talk to you for a minute ?". Samantha asked looking directly at Penny.

"Sure, is everything okay?". Penny asked

"My boyfriend broke up with me" the girl answered sobbing.

Penny wasn't really in the mood to talk about relationships , given that she had just dumped her boyfriend.

She responded after a minute saying " Well if it makes you feel any better , i've been dumped many times , and while it may feel like the end of the world you'll move on eventually . You deserve someone who will love you , flaws and all".

"Thanks " the girls said forcing a snmile.

"You're welcome , would it help you to sleep in the counsellor's cabin?". Penny offered.

"Sure " Samantha set up her sleeping bag .

...

CHAPTER 4

Penny awoke again to the sound of her phone buzzing.

She groaned hoping it wasn't Leonard, she looked at her phone to see what it was. She had received a friend request on Facebook from Ryan Johnson, her new boyfriend at camp. She logged onto her Facebook page and accepted it.

There was also a message a message from him too:

 **Dear Penny,**

 **I know we just met only a day ago, but would you like to be my girlfriend ?.**

 **Love .**

 **Ryan**

 **P.S it's okay if you say no , i don't want to rush you.**

Penny sent Ryan a quick message back.

 **Hey i just read your facebook message , erm wow! i'd love to be your girlfriend!.**

 **Penny**

within seconds Ryan texted her back.

 **Great that's fantastic ! You seem hesitant though , is something wrong?.**

 **Ryan**

Penny sighed as she texted him back.

 **You wouldn't understand , it's a long story.**

 **Penny**

 **It's okay i have time , would you like me to come over so we can talk in person?**

 **Ryan**

 **OKay**

 **Penny**

 **Cool, I'll be over shortly.**

 **Ryan.**

Within two minutes Ryan was at the door.

The two of them went outside where they could have some privacy . As they walked along the shaded path to the dining hall . Penny explained to Ryan about how Leonard was being overly needy and pushy , and about how Sheldon's female assistant Alex tried to hit on him.

Ryan nodded sympathetically and said to Penny "It's okay, i've had experiences like that too. Usually i'm the pushy one , but one time i actually had to tell the a girlfriend of mine to slow things down. She wanted us to move in together , but i wasn't ready for that".

"Wow , well thanks for being understanding about my situation with Leonard" Penny replied , as she gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

She knew that she had been harsh towards Leonard, but she didn't really care . She had a wonderful boyfriend who wasn't being too pushy , Penny smiled to herself at that thought.

This was definitely going to be the summer of Penny.

 **A/N: Well if you've made it to the end of this then well done, I will be honest I hated what this story is, but saw potential in it to make it something interesting. For me I hate it because the Penny in it is just so out of character and is nothing like her show counterpart , not to mention she seems to have multiple personalities. On top of this she meets a guy the second day she's there and falls instantly in love with him that was to just to ridiculous. Her attitude throughout was bad she was arrogant uncaring and even disrespectful. It took her till the third day she was there before she contacted Leonard and then it was only to dumped him. She also kept attacking Leonard accusing him of being possessive ,needy , not trusting her , pestering and pushy which she brought up a lot. The comments about him being pushy made where the most confusing because as I said she kept bringing it up , as some sort of negative on Leonard however Ryan admits he's pushy in relationships usually and Penny doesn't seem to care. My issue with her calling Leonard all those things was there was nothing in the story to support Penny saying them.**

 **The things that really pissed me off about the story where , like I've already said Penny falling instantly in love with him and saying he was more caring and not like Leonard. How on earth would she know that from one small conversation? I don't know. If that hadn't pissed me off the fact that she never contacts Leonard until her third would of. But neither of them pissed me off more than Penny on the second night she was there writing Leonard a letter saying she misses him and hopes to hear from him soon. But the next morning when she gets back to her cabin and sees the missed calls and messages from Leonard. She flips out calling Bernadette to complain about him and then admit she's met someone then she dumps Leonard by text. So that means Leonard will get the letter about her saying nothing will hsppen after she dumps him. I mean how can she go from writing that letter to breaking up with the next morning?. But the thing that pissed me off the most by far was her claiming Leonard had sort of cheated on her , with Alex hitting on him and this was her getting revenge. I just don't know how she can compare her actually cheating to Leonard being hit on then call what she's doing revenge. Also when she sends him the text to break up with him, she actually says they should break up for a while, which gives the impression that if things don't work out with Ryan she can get back together with Leonard.  
**

 **The author said that the story would be a Lenny eventually but nothing they wrote supports that, however i hope i can do that some how.**

 **Anyway sorry for the rant it's like I said I hate this story but I do think I can make into something interesting for you readers,.**

 **I'll post the next chapter straight away.**


	2. Chapter 2

A **/N: Okay from this point on everything is my own work, I hope it's interesting enough for you guys.**

 **...**

Bernadette and Amy where on there way to see Penny , Amy was excited but Bernadette not so much. When she had seen Howie that evening he looked slightly distressed so she had asked him why. His answer made her sad and a bit responsible he told her that Penny had told Leonard they where breaking up. This Bernadette knew already however it was what he told her next about it that she hadn't known that bothered her.

...

 _Bernadette was sitting on the couch watching tv waiting for her husband to come back from his game night with the guys , she remembered her phone call with Penny that morning. Penny sounded so distressed over Leonard pestering her with phone calls and messages , she told Penny it would bother her too. However after she hung up and thought back over what Penny said about meeting a cute guy and wanting to break up with Leonard she wondered if Penny was being entirely truthful about Leonard's behaviour . Bernadette wondered had Penny broke up with Leonard, well she hadn't had to wait long as Penny sent a message_ _ _saying that Leonard had found out, so she assumed Penny must of told Leonard she was breaking up with him. Well she would know if that was the case when her husband returned from spending time with the guys._ Bernadette was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened revealing her husband , Bernadette was immediately concerned as Howard clearly looked stressed out, she knew it must be to do with Leonard and Penny's relationship. _

_"Howie are you okay"._

 _Howard just looked at his wife then shrugged his shoulders "I'm going to bed". and with disappeared into the bedroom._

 _Bernadette was worried by Howard's behaviour , but didn't want to just confront him over it so she waited till she was sure Howard was in bed before getting up and going to the bedroom and getting ready for bed herself. After getting ready for bed Bernadette took a moment before making her way to the bedroom and walking around and getting into bed then just lying there hoping Howard would say something about how he was feeling. But after about five minutes and nothing from him Bernadette decided to speak up "Howie?"._

 _Howard shifted his position to look at Bernadette "What"._

 _"Are you okay, you looked kind of down when you came in is something wrong?"._

 _Howard shuffled up so he was leaning on the headboard , Bernadette mirrored him "It's not me , when we got the the guys apartment we found out that Penny had broke up with Leonard he was devastated .He doesn't understand why she has done it"._

 _"Well maybe he was being pushy" Bernadette regretted saying that when she saw the look on Howard's face._

 _"What do you mean pushy?"._

 _"Well Penny said he was being pushy and possessive and didn't trust her and way too needy plus he was pestering with phone calls and messages"._

 _Howard frowned "Is that what Penny told you?"._

 _"Yes" Bernadette was curious as to what Howard had been told "Why what did Leonard say?"._

 _Sighing "Well after we got him to calm down , he told us how he had sent some messages to her the first night she was there , he only intended to send one but Penny didn't answer so he sent another although when he showed us it it did make him look insecure . But definitely not pushy or possessive his last message was just another one that made him look insecure, and she never got back to him. Then the next evening Leonard was again not been able to get a hold of Penny at all , which made him worry, so he sent her a bunch of messages and phoned her but he never got any reply from her. But when she finally did get round to contacting him this morning it was to tell him she wanted to break up. Of course Leonard being insecure went straight to believing she had met someone else especially as when he asked her if she had she never replied to him".  
_

 _Howard let out another sigh "I never thought Penny could do something like that to Leonard, especially with how great they have been since she told him she loved him"._

 _Bernadette was in tears hearing Leonard's side of what happened showed Penny had lied to her all those supposed phone calls and messages that Penny was angry about accusing him of pestering her. Bernadette suspected that Penny was looking for a way to break up with Leonard and this guy she met was just a excuse along with her exaggerating Leonard's pestering her._ _It was merely Leonard being worried because Penny never answered any of his phone calls or messages . She knew she would of been the same if Howie never answered her phone calls or messages she would keep trying to reach him until he answered , Penny had made it sound like she had seen or responded to them all. She felt bad for Leonard in the space of only a couple of days apart she had dumped Leonard for a guy she had met there,the more_ _Bernadette thought about it the more she was sure that Penny's complaints about Leonard. Where her trying to find a excuse to break up with Leonard so she could be with this guy she had met there and told her about now Bernadette wasn't sure she wanted to go there and see Penny because she now thought what Penny did to Leonard was cruel and uncaring. Especially considering how miserable Penny was when he was with Priya and how happy she was when they got backed together, and after telling him she loved him she seemed far more content. Of course she had gotten insecure about Sheldon's assistant Alex especially after finding out she had been hitting on Leonard and not only did Leonard know her liked it, so knowing how it hurts why had she done this to Leonard._

 _Finally turning to look at Howard "How was Leonard when you left was he any better?"._

 _Howard looked at his wife and it was then she saw the tears in his eyes " No i think , i think this time she has really broke him he was so broken hearted when she ended it after he told her he loved her the first time they dated. This time it's far worse, i don't think he'll recover from it this time i'm worried he might have a nervous break down i don't want to see that happen to my friend"._

 _Turning to hug her husband "Oh Howie i'm so sorry"._

 _Howard was confused "Why are you sorry it's not your fault? "._

 _Looking up at her husband with tears falling "I know but i believed Penny when she told me those things about Leonard i didn't think of seeing it from Leonard's side "._

 _Howard turned to hold his wife as she broke down into sobs devastated at how cruel her friend had been to another friend who she now wondered if she ever did love Leonard especially after doing this to him._

 _..._

It turned out Penny hadn't been honest with her when she said Leonard had been constantly phoning and texting Penny what she hadn't said was that Leonard had done it out of worry as all night she hadn't answered any of his phone calls or texts. So he had sent loads of texts and made loads of phones calls because he was worried from not hearing from her. Bernadette suspected that Penny was looking for a way to break up with Leonard and this guy she met was just a excuse along with her exaggerating Leonard's constant pestering her.

It wasn't long before they arrived and where making there way out of the airport.

 **..**...

Penny was waiting at the airport for Amy and Bernadette she was looking forward to seeing them and catching up with them. It had been almost two weeks that she'd been here and she missed them both terribly. Of course she was looking forward to showing off her new boyfriend to them aswell and hopefully they'll like him. She also wanted to found out how the rest of the gang are doing aswell, well she already had a good idea how one of them was feeling. But that didn't matter to her anymore he wasn't her boyfriend anymore and she didn't care either she knew she made the right decision.

Penny spotted Amy and Bernadette and began making her way over to them "Amy Bernadette".

Both turned upon hearing there names being called to see Penny making her way over , Amy was the first to react running over to her and giving her a big hug "Bestie".

Amy was really happy to see Penny even though she was well aware of what had transpired back in Pasadena.

Bernadette made her way over she had to pretend everything was okay between them not let Penny know that she had heard Leonard's side and it fit with what she had seen . She had seen Leonard be insecure and needy she hadn't seen him be possessive or not trust her she hadn't seen him be pushy either although she had heard that he tried to push Penny to tell him she loved him the first tie they dated and that's why they broke up. But she hadn't heard of it happening since then also Penny had never mentioned any of the things she had mentioned on the phone to her before she went to the camp.

Bernadette and Amy had decided to not tell Penny what had happened after Leonard got the letter she sent which was dated the day she broke up with him. Leonard had completely fallen apart after reading her letter, the gang was so worried about him the they had him put in psychiatric ward for observation , although she doubted Penny would care. She still wondered what had happened to Penny in the space of just a couple of days that would make her do what she did , maybe when she meets this guy she'll have a better understanding.

Bernadette went to Penny and hugged her , Penny returned the hug but had noticed that Bernadette didn't seem to be as excited to see her wondering if there was something Bernadette knew and wasn't saying.

After letting go of Bernadette "So good to see you guys "

"It's good to see you too Penny , I can't wait to see where you are staying". Amy said excitedly

Penny smiled at Amy's enthusiasm"Sure thing but I wanted to take you out to lunch first is that okay?".

"Sure that's fine " turning to Bernadette who had been quiet , Amy knew that Bernadette was upset with Penny and what she did to Leonard , she just hoped she wouldn't let her anger get in the way. They had both promised that they wouldn't tell Penny anything about Leonard unless Penny asked directly about him, Amy didn't like that Bernadette thought she wasn't as upset about what Penny did as her . She was but Penny was still her bestie and besides Penny wasn't to know that her breakup up with him would do what it did to him.

Bernadette just watched them interact , then look at her both waiting for her to answer "Sure sounds like fun" she said with a fake smile.

Still a little unsure of Bernadette Penny decided to ignore it for a now " Okay let's get going".

With that they left the airport with Amy keeping Penny distracted on there journey to lunch.

...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading , love it or hate let me know by reviewing ;)**


End file.
